Club Pretty Cure 02/English dialogue
(00:58:30.00-00:59:29.99) SMPTE EG1 color bars 400 Hz tone (00:59:30.00-00:59:49.99) MAST PC02 1130002M Audio: 5.1 16:9 Open/Tease TRT: 3:00:00 16:9 Funder Pod TRT: :45:00 16:9 Body TRT: 19:40:00 (00:59:50.00-00:59:58.19) 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 400 Hz tone for one frame (x9) White circle for one frame (x9) (00:59:58.20-00:59:59.99) 1.8 seconds of black (01:00:00.00-01:00:14.99) (SUSANA) - My own band is bad enough company, but you're just a third wheel! (AÑA) - HFR would be nothing without my lyrics! (SUSANA) - You boastful… (AÑA) - Who are you calling boastful!? That was uncalled for! (SUSANA) - What!? (AÑA) - I'm saying you should behave yourself– (SUSANA) - Get the hell out of here! (01:00:15.00-01:00:29.99) (AÑA) - My own sister hates me… is it because I'm "half-Yankee"? No. I'm not going to live my life under the shadow of a racist hypocrite. I'm going to join another club. One that's less dysfunctional than HFR! (01:00:30.00-01:00:44.99) (RYAN) - What is your name? (AÑA) - Aña Gabriela Miguela Benedicta Daniela Cortez. I'd like to join this club, and to stay as far away from my lazy sister as possible. (RYAN) - You seem to be the hard-working type. You're a good American, one of the few. More than I can say about your sister, anyway. (01:00:45.00-01:00:59.99) (ALICIA) - Whoa. I never expected HFR's lyricist to be learning the art of rhythmic gymnastics. (RYAN) - Her own sister kicked her out of the band, it would seem. She'd rather they not be in any of the same clubs. Why are you here? (ALICIA) - Is there a spot open for me, too? (RYAN) - Why don't you pick up that hoop and show us what you've got? (01:01:00.00-01:01:14.99) (PAM) - Why did you decide to join clubs all of a sudden? (ALICIA) - The usual reasons, plus an opportunity to look for one of your partners. (PAM) - But why rhythmic gymnastics? (ALICIA) - I sensed a strange energy in the dance studio during the guided tour yesterday. Either one of the ballerinas, or one of the rhythmic gymnasts. I'm not entirely sure, though. (01:01:15.00-01:01:29.99) (CARROLL) - Listen… did you hear that? (RYAN) - That is no ordinary commotion. (CARROLL) - What is it, then? (SVETLANA) - We're coming to get you, Barbara! (RYAN) - That… is the living dead. (01:01:30.00-01:01:44.99) (CURE CINEMA) - I hope you've got something electric. (ALICIA) - Actually, that's what we were looking for, too. (SAM) - Don't chop off their heads! It'll work, all right, but not in the way you'd want it to! (CURE CINEMA) - Why not? (SAM) - Because they're still alive! (CURE CINEMA) - So what did you have in mind, anyhow? (01:01:45.00-01:01:59.99) All this and more as the secret identity of the second Pretty Cure is revealed in tonight's episode of Club Pretty Cure! (CURE RIBBON) - Time to ride the lightning, zombie! …Shall we dance? (01:02:00.00-01:02:59.99) OPENING TITLES (01:03:00.00-01:03:44.99) Funding for this program is provided by the National Science Foundation, where discoveries begin, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting… …the National Endowment for the Arts, the John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation, the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, and the Carnegie Corporation of New York. Explore new worlds and new ideas through programs like this, made available for everyone through contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You. (01:03:45.00-01:05:15.99) INT. CLASSROOM - DAY A lecture is going on. PAM just stares blankly. PAM (V.O.) It's hard to believe that a day had passed since my life was turned upside-down by the invasion of that belligerent brat Hyde. He showed up looking for a fight, and I gave it to him. But in the process, something happened. Something I couldn't explain. Well, it turns out I'm one of those magical warriors, called Pretty Cure, that are supposed to protect our world and Dreamland from agents of a shadowy organization called Angau. And I've already faced off against one of them. I wonder if that nasty American guitarist Susana is also secretly an enemy agent working for Angau… SUSANA I can read your thoughts , honky. PAM I knew it! Prepare to meet thy– PAM starts to get up, but SUSANA puts a hand on her shoulder. SUSANA Easy there, whitey. Don't start a fight in the middle of class. You don't want to get suspended, you know. ALICIA Dago white's got a point. SUSANA glances at ALICIA and gives her the thumbs up. PAM (V.O.) OK, maybe she's not in league with Angau. But something about her makes me shiver! Maybe it's her habit of provoking other students into assaulting her so she'd report them to the nearest teacher and get them in detention? Then again, that's just hearsay. Probably. In any case, I've met her sister, and she's nothing like her. (01:05:16.00-01:07:47.80) INT. MUSIC ROOM - DAY RICHARD attempts a guitar solo, but it ends up clashing with the rest of the instrumentation. SUSANA ¡Hijo de puta! You call that a guitar solo, Mickey Finn? RICHARD I was just trying to go with the melody of the music. SUSANA Dios mio… if it isn't one of my bandmates, it's another! Yesterday, my drummer bucked up his feet! GOTTLIEB What are you talking about? SUSANA Oh, you know what I mean, you dumbass Kraut! And you wonder why you went to summer school several years straight… GOTTLIEB It's not because I chose to play the drums, obviously! SUSANA I know it isn't! A young woman with spiky hair shows up in a black T-shirt and blue jeans. We'll call her RACHEL ARDEN. RACHEL All right, all right, what's all this, then? Everyone stops squabbling at once. RACHEL walks up to SUSANA. RACHEL Buenos dias, señorita. What seems to be the problem this time? SUSANA The mick's guitar solo is clashing with the instrumentation of our cover! RACHEL Now don't tell me… this is all about who's the lead guitarist and who's the rhythm guitarist? SUSANA I'd make a better lead guitarist than he! That guitar solo clashing with the instrumentation is why he's the rhythm guitarist! RICHARD So what? The orangeman gets away with much worse musical sins, such as diabolus in musica during bass solos! MEREDITH Easy for a mick to say to a limey. RICHARD Your mother made out with all the rookie Episcopal priests in Brighton! MEREDITH Your father's with the IRA! RICHARD What the hell did you just say about my dad, you pom!? SUSANA's younger sister, AÑA, comes in. She looks more refined and even wears the Iglioba uniform. AÑA Dear me, do I sense another episode of in-fighting here? SUSANA groans. SUSANA Not my goody-two-shoes half-caste sister again… AÑA Look who's talking, daughter of the exact same parents! SUSANA I don't want to hear your bullcrap about hypocrisy right now; I've got a guitar solo to work on here, and your presence is distracting me from my work! AÑA That was not my intention, thank you very much! SUSANA Ay, carajo. My own band is bad enough company, but you're just a third wheel! AÑA HFR would be nothing without my lyrics! SUSANA You boastful… AÑA Who are you calling boastful!? That was uncalled for! SUSANA What!? AÑA I'm saying you should behave yourself– SUSANA Get the hell out of here! SUSANA violently ejects AÑA from the room with her guitar. She then turns to RACHEL. SUSANA (mock British accent) I can dig it! (01:07:47.81-01:09:42.89) INT. SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR - DAY AÑA is leaning against a wall, dejected. AÑA My own sister hates me… is it because I'm "half-Yankee"? AÑA looks at herself in a pocket mirror and closes it with a new resolve. AÑA No. I'm not going to live my life under the shadow of a racist hypocrite. I'm going to join another club. One that's less dysfunctional than HFR! PAM passes by. PAM It would seem your sister really raked you over the coals without cause today, Aña. AÑA You have no idea. PAM Actually, I do. The two of you must've gotten into another fight. AÑA And she booted me from the music room with her Gibson Les Paul! PAM Ouch. That's hurtful. I believe things are much more relaxed at the dance studio. You'll find much more harmony there. AÑA Thanks. PAM Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a film club meeting to attend to. PAM and AÑA part ways, but PAM bumps into SUSANA just as quickly. PAM Stang. It's you again. The American bully. SUSANA Don't make me laugh with your attempts at cussing me out that would make you look like a lame excuse for a geek, whitey. PAM Move it, or you'll make me late for my film club meeting! SUSANA How about I poke you with my finger… SUSANA pokes PAM in the chest and watches her drop. SUSANA …and you explain to the film club why you were late to today's meeting, honky? PAM You karking… I dare you to actually fight me! And none of those dirty tricks, or else! SUSANA Or else what, you honky punk? PAM Never mind the details! Just let me pass! SUSANA Very well, Billie Yank. SUSANA goes her way singing. SUSANA Yankee Doodle went to town Upon her little pony She stuck a feather in her hair And called it macaroni PAM tries hard to contain her rage. PAM And to think, we limeys used to sing that song to insult the actual Yanks nearly two and a half centuries ago… (01:09:42.90-01:12:41.89) INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY AÑA removes her shoes and wanders aimlessly, looking around in a large space with ballet dancers on one side and rhythmic gymnasts on the other. One rhythmic gymnast–RYAN–walks up to her. RYAN You look lost. Tell me, young lady, what is your name? AÑA Aña Gabriela Miguela Benedicta Daniela Cortez. I'd like to join this club, and to stay as far away from my lazy sister as possible. RYAN You seem to be the hard-working type. You're a good American, one of the few. More than I can say about your sister, anyway. The things they say about her… did she really wear war paint to school back in America? AÑA Yes. But only once. It was Halloween, and she was dressed as the Joker. She even wore her costume to school that day. Already having been harassed countless times for being a half-and-half, she soon got the same tormentors asking if the Joker and Harley Quinn managed to… you know. RYAN No wonder she's so sore around us Caucasians. AÑA Yeah, she's been through a lot since my family relocated us to SoCal before my first birthday. Then again, so have I. She was always in a much better mood whenever she was in Chinatown. I guess she felt more at home with Orientals than she did with any of her own kind, both from our father's side and from our mother's side. RYAN She's certainly a witch, the way she's acting. AÑA Believe me when I say she's mellowed considerably since we came to Brighton. But I never thought she'd fire me from her band… RYAN Well, you're always welcome in mine. How would you like to learn the art of rhythmic gymnastics, Aña? AÑA It would be an honor. Some time later, ALICIA walks in, obviously looking for a club to join. She stops in her tracks when she finds AÑA, still in her school uniform, practicing with the ribbon under RYAN's guidance. ALICIA Whoa. I never expected HFR's lyricist to be learning the art of rhythmic gymnastics. RYAN briefly stops what she's doing and turns to ALICIA. RYAN Her own sister kicked her out of the band, it would seem. She'd rather they not be in any of the same clubs. Why are you here? ALICIA Is there a spot open for me, too? RYAN Why don't you pick up that hoop and show us what you've got? ALICIA walks over to a nearby hoop and picks it up. Before she can do anything with it… RYAN Tarry, wop. You want to be good with the hoop, you've got to learn how to use it. You will know me to be a tough teacher, but I will mold you into one of the best Italy has ever produced! Consider me stern but fair! Obviously, your first lesson is in the development of a thick skin! If you can't handle being insulted by the truly nasty little buggers who hold nothing but malice for anyone who isn't a pureblood honky, you'll likely crumble before the competition or exhibition is over! Good luck regaining your composure if it comes to that. That's why a thick skin is necessary! If your skin's too thin, you're unfit for this line of work! Now then, guidette! On to lesson number two! (01:12:41.90-01:14:45.64) INT. SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR - DAY PAM exits the film club's base. PAM Lucky for you, Susana, that I managed to make it to the meeting on time. A trio of girls intercepts PAM. One of them, GEORGIA ROSE, is wearing the boys' uniform. The other two are HELEN CARTER and LINDA MASON. GEORGIA How do you do, milady? PAM Do I know you? HELEN I don't think so. LINDA Yes, you do! PAM How? LINDA I'm in your class! PAM Good point. GEORGIA Anyway, my name is Georgia Rose, and these are my two closest followers, Helen Carter and Linda Mason. They're both skilled actresses themselves, but Helen is the most feminine amongst us, and Linda is an all-rounder. PAM And I'd be guessing that you're a total tomboy, right? GEORGIA Hey, I'm interested in boys, too! Actually, I'm bisexual. It comes with my line of work, I guess. PAM If you're looking to recruit people for your club, you just missed Aña. She's over at the dance studio, studying either ballet or rhythmic gymnastics. GEORGIA I've had a few ballerinas in my club before, and you look the type. Why didn't you sign up for ballet class when you came to this school? Just wondering. PAM My parents put me in a ballet class for a short time when I was younger. Nothing ever came of it. HELEN I do feel sorry for you. PAM Hey, Linda, I'll be meeting with some of my friends shortly. Apparently, at least a couple of them are looking for clubs to join. LINDA Well, see if one of them wants to join the 'Zuka Club! PAM 'Zuka Club? GEORGIA Takarazuka, milady. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again shortly. HELEN Adieu! LINDA See you later! The three girls go their way. PAM runs into SHEILA and SAM some time later. PAM Oh! Sheila! Didn't expect to see you hanging out with one of the weirdest friends a girl like me could have. Any of you interested in joining the 'Zuka Club? Particularly you, Sam. It's a weird club, possibly full of weeaboos who are apparently Takarazuka Revue fangirls or something. SHEILA Never mind that! Sam wants to know where her sister is! SAM I saw her take off for the athletics wing, she probably joined one of those clubs… PAM Then let's go! PAM, SHEILA, and SAM depart for the athletics wing. (01:14:45.65-01:17:45.51) INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY PAM, SHEILA, and SAM enter, remove their shoes… and find AÑA and ALICIA training hard. PAM Why did you decide to join clubs all of a sudden? ALICIA The usual reasons, plus an opportunity to look for one of your partners. PAM But why rhythmic gymnastics? ALICIA I sensed a strange energy in the dance studio during the guided tour yesterday. Either one of the ballerinas, or one of the rhythmic gymnasts. I'm not entirely sure, though. Could be Ryan's underclassman, Carroll. RYAN Hey! Dago! Get back to what you were doing! Conversation will only distract you! SAM What did you just call my sister!? RYAN Easy there, I have nothing against the Italians… SAM Then why did you call her a dago? RYAN Just trying to thicken her skin. A thin skin just won't do in competition. SAM Compete against this, you racist, Communist limey fink! SAM balls her right hand into a fist and tries to sock RYAN in the face, but is blocked. RYAN That wasn't a very wise move on your part. Only a complete idiot would try hitting someone with glasses. You want me to go blind? SAM loosens her hand and walks back to PAM. RYAN I didn't think so. Where were we? RYAN, AÑA, and ALICIA pick up where they left off. Meanwhile, SAM settles into the seiza position next to CARROLL, who is practicing with the ball. CARROLL Don't judge people by the way they talk. Ryan's just trying to toughen your sister up. SAM My arse! I still think she's acting like she's an entitled– CARROLL Entitled what? SAM sighs, obviously dodging the question. SAM In any case, be on the lookout for any strange kid that walks in. I'd especially be on the lookout for a boy in black tights. CARROLL Is that how all you Orientals sit? SAM Only those on my mother's side, and even then mainly on certain occasions. CARROLL If I didn't know better, I'd say this boy was a backwoods peckerwood from Tennessee , right? NOAH Language, please! CARROLL What? I only said peckerwood. NOAH And peckerwoods are nothing but crazy and monstrous quims who hail from below the Mason-Dixon line. I should know, I had one for a pen pal once. He acted like he was one of those Antebellum types. Thank God he considered a few harsh words to be below him, unlike every other Dixie… CARROLL What a jerk! NOAH That doesn't excuse the fact that to call any Dixie a peckerwood is wrong, and it makes you sound no better. In my book, Ivy League types are only slightly better than Dixies… PAM Please don't change the topic… Suddenly, a girl screams. CARROLL Listen… did you hear that? RYAN That is no ordinary commotion. CARROLL What is it, then? A thin girl in a white leotard and tights walks in, accompanied by the girl who had screamed. The first girl is named SVETLANA. The second girl is expressionless, and her eyes are dull, so something is wrong with her. SVETLANA We're coming to get you, Barbara! RYAN That… is the living dead. PAM Obviously, that's not the boy in black tights. SAM That's a girl in white tights, name of Svetlana. And unlike Hyde, she just enjoys bringing in the undead to wreak havoc. CARROLL Is she Russian? Just asking, because I know Ryan's half-Russian on her mother's side. SAM She seems to be Russian, though her accent doesn't seem to be any indicator. But there's little doubt she's with Angau. PAM A Commie, then? SAM Even the Communists were actively trying to destroy Angau years ago. PAM OK, so she's not one of those Communist witches. But one thing's for certain: she's a real pain, that Svetlana character! SAM Correttamondo! She's tougher than Hyde, and is being backed by a zombie, to boot, so you're going to have to try something more this time around! PAM Right. PAM ducks into the locker room and closes the door. (01:17:45.52-01:18:57.95) TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE PAM Pretty Cure! Mirai, mostrati! The transformation takes place. CURE CINEMA The fluidity and resourcefulness of motion pictures, I am Cure Cinema! All for fun, and fun for all! Club Pretty Cure! (01:18:57.96-01:20:35.26) INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY The zombie creeps towards CARROLL as SVETLANA advances towards RYAN. SVETLANA So you're the best this puny little club has to offer? RYAN I can do better if you like. SVETLANA Well, how would like if I told you to surrender? RYAN Surrender? Why, with apologies to John Paul Jones, I've not yet begun to fight, сука! SVETLANA A fight, huh? Glad to hear it! Here, let me treat you to a knuckle sandwich! SVETLANA balls her hand into a fist. RYAN OK, now, hitting a girl with glasses is pushing it. SVETLANA loosens her hand. SVETLANA You're right. What was I thinking? CURE CINEMA You weren't. CURE CINEMA knocks SVETLANA down from behind with a well-timed punch. SVETLANA Hey, now, that was cheap! You there! Step away from Glasses Gymnast's friend and start fighting the twerp in the blue dress! The zombie starts towards CURE CINEMA. CURE CINEMA Oh, dear… CURE CINEMA starts the fight with an uppercut; the zombie retaliates with a gut punch. CURE CINEMA stays on her feet, though. CURE CINEMA My, my… you really are kriffing powerful! Try this on for size! CURE CINEMA tries kicking the zombie, but the zombie just grabs her leg and throws her behind. ALICIA drops what she's doing quickly. ALICIA Are you all right? CURE CINEMA Whatever this thing is, I hope you've got something electric. ALICIA Actually, that's what we were looking for, too. SAM Don't chop off their heads! It'll work, all right, but not in the way you'd want it to! CURE CINEMA Why not? SAM Because they're still alive! CURE CINEMA So what did you have in mind, anyhow? A cell phone appears before a surprised RYAN. Somehow, she knows what to do, and she does it as SAM stares with her mouth open and a look of shock on her face. CURE CINEMA Well, here comes a candle to light you to bed. (01:20:35.27-01:21:59.47) TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE RYAN Pretty Cure! Mirai, mostrati! The transformation takes place. CURE RIBBON The grace and elegance of rhythmic gymnastics, I am Cure Ribbon! All for fun and fun for all! Club Pretty Cure! (01:21:59.48-01:23:24.99) INT. DANCE STUDIO - DAY CURE CINEMA, ALICIA, and SAM stare in amazement. CURE CINEMA Blimey! SAM So your new partner wasn't Carroll, but Ryan! ALICIA I sense she's the one we're looking for right now… CURE CINEMA tries to get up, but collapses almost instantly. CURE CINEMA Ah! Blast it! My leg! Kriffing zombie! CURE RIBBON steps forward to confront the zombie. CURE RIBBON You! You've got a lot of nerve, to disturb the sanctity of our practice sessions! What's worse, you don't have the common sense to apologise to a lady after thrashing her about like you did just now! Time to ride the lightning , zombie! CURE RIBBON whips her ribbon in the zombie's direction twice. The zombie flinches in panic as the ribbon, glowing with electricity and shielded by blue lightning bolts, strikes at her. CURE RIBBON Shall we dance? CURE RIBBON steps closer to the zombie and pirouettes several times in succession, with the electric ribbon forming a spiral around her. CURE RIBBON Graceful Electricity! CURE RIBBON whips her ribbon in the zombie's direction a third time, this time striking it. The zombie becomes a human again. We'll call her MADELEINE MOORE. MADELEINE …What just happened? SVETLANA Uh-oh. Not good. You win this time, Pretty Cure, but I'll be back! SVETLANA retreats. As CURE RIBBON approaches CURE CINEMA, she collapses as her feet start throbbing in pain. CURE RIBBON Говно! I'd nearly forgotten why my sister wore this sort of shoes for short periods of time early on! Are you all right? CURE CINEMA It's my leg… my opponent grabbed it too hard! CURE RIBBON puts her hands on where CURE CINEMA indicates, and following a brief flash of light, the leg is as good as new. CURE CINEMA gets back on her feet. CURE CINEMA Thanks, Ryan. CURE RIBBON You're quite welcome. CURE RIBBON curtsies. (01:23:25.00-01:23:54.99) Next time on CLUB PRETTY CURE… Layla Waters is putting on another periodical fashion show for the school. (LAYLA) - I call this design Il sole del tuo amore. But this time, she has more than unforgiving critics to contend with: a deadly diva is sending in the walking dead to disrupt the event. (TELES) - Let's show that pommy what fashion is really about! Will Layla be able to save the fashion show? Are the critics really the least of her worries? And what does Pretty Cure's new adversary have against the British? {"Boutique, C'est Chic"/"La Boutique Magique"}, next on CLUB PRETTY CURE. See what we can do with 3D next time! (01:23:55.00-01:24:24.99) CLOSING CREDITS (01:24:25.00-01:25:09.99) Funding for this program is provided by the National Science Foundation, where discoveries begin, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting… …the National Endowment for the Arts, the John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation, the Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, and the Carnegie Corporation of New York. Explore new worlds and new ideas through programs like this, made available for everyone through contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You. (01:25:10.00-01:25:15.99) Be more. PBS. (01:25:16.00-01:25:45.99) BLACK SCREEN Notes :1. An early hint at Susana's importance later on in the story. :2. Susana deliberately uses a Spoonerism involving chiropodists and crappy drummers (i.e. the difference between a chiropodist and a crappy drummer is that the chiropodist bucks up the feet). :3. Typical spat between a Catholic and a Protestant. They were most common during the Reformation era, or so the author has heard. :4. Direct reference to a violent incident that took place during Woodstock involving The Who and Abbie Hoffmann. :5. For those unfamiliar with professional wrestling, what Susana just did to Pam is called the Fingerpoke of Doom. :6. Feminine corruption of a Confederate nickname for Union soldiers during the American Civil War. :7. 'Tis true. The song "Yankee Doodle" was originally conceived by the British as an insult directed at Colonists in the early Revolutionary War era, and then the Colonists turned it into a song of national pride. It's still a symbol of American patriotism to this day. :8. This is the first explanation the series gives as to why Susana hates whites so much. :9. A shout-out to Gunnery Sergeant Hartman from Full Metal Jacket, whose mannerisms (minus the Seven Dirty Words, obviously) Ryan is obviously trying to emulate. :10. Yep. Three racial slurs for the price of one. "Racist", in one of its most corrupted states, is an ethnic slur against whites; "Communist" is an ethnic slur against Russians; and "limey" is a comparatively mild ethnic slur against the British (good luck trying to find a limey who'd actually take offense to being called a limey in real life). Looks like Sam's really trying to fight fire with fire here, and without considering the context, even. Sad to say that this is true for most middle-class Americans, myself included. :11. Referring to a notoriously uncomfortable Japanese sitting position called seiza. This too tends to feature quite a bit in Japanese animation. :12. The author, himself a white Southerner, hates white Southerners more than anybody else, and considering how badly they've been known to behave towards those unlike them (even white Northerners and white Westerners) on many occasions in the past, not to mention the whole Paula "Cracker" Deen thing (which the author considers disgraceful to whites everywhere), who can blame him? :13. Paraphrasing the public domain: Svetlana lifts an almost direct quote from Night of the Living Dead. :14. Italian corruption of "correctamundo", which is one of several things Fonzie liked to say on Happy Days. :15. It's revealed in Return of the Living Dead Part II that zombies that had been brought back to life by 245 Trioxin can be killed via electrocution. :16. As stated a few times by a newscaster in Shaun of the Dead, the traditional way of killing zombies is by "removing the head or destroying the brain". Contrary to popular belief, it is not a quotation from Night of the Living Dead. :17. A line from the traditional British nursery rhyme "Oranges and Lemons" is repurposed here as an exclamation of subdued surprise. :18. A Metallica reference (the title of their second album and its title track, a song about a convict getting the electric chair). There'll be plenty more Metallica shout-outs to come in this series, so get used to them.